


Severing the Bond

by Giulietta



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Finds Out, Akuma Attack, Friendship/Love, Gen, Girl Saves Boy, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Identity Reveal, Kwami Swap, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, POV First Person, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Smile, Superheroes, Teenagers, Tragedy/Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: A voluntary refusal to obey logic, the black cat breaks several promises with a single action.Weighing the value of her ordinary life against his, the answer becomes obvious.[ :3c ]
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Plagg
Comments: 8
Kudos: 111





	Severing the Bond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThisisAma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisisAma/gifts).



> A vague request but a request regardless. ^_^

Becoming friends with her crimson hero partner, Marinette agreed to fulfill the promises they made under the Eiffel Tower.

> 1\. Don't reveal your miraculous identity to anyone ~~, but the guardian~~ _until the butterfly and peacock miraculous is retrieved._
> 
> 2\. Don't be reckless in battle, even if the miraculous cure can fix everything and everyone.
> 
> 3\. Give a general update to each other on the current status of your life ~~to prevent akumatization and to adjust respective schedules~~.
> 
> 4\. Always be there for your partner when needed, either because you: received a text from said partner or your miraculous intuition acting up _if that's a thing_.
> 
> 5\. Don't abandon your trusted partner, **no matter what the** **circumstance** _because no one understands you more than your counterpart_.

There are also other subtle promises that applies only to her situation such as:

> 6\. Do the nightly patrols ASAP and also take Misterbug's patrol route if he's running late/never coming.
> 
> 7\. Give Misterbug pastries and cheer him up at least every day or every alternate day.
> 
> 8\. Do not actively search for Misterbug's identity _or Tikki will have her and Plagg's head on a cookie platter._
> 
> 9\. Do not learn the other miraculous holder's identities _or Misterbug will be disappointed in her for not trusting his judgement._
> 
> ~~10\. Date Misterbug if he manages to identify her as her civilian self.~~

Contrary to public belief, it isn't in the bluenette's nature to disobey law and order to fulfill her duties as the black cat miraculous holder. Marinette loves rules, especially the patterns of its organization. Logic is easy to skim through, quick to alter and adjust to her needs. The world is pliable, submissive to change when desired. Her kwami tells her to go with the flow and influence it inside then out.

 **Destruction** is inevitable and dramatic, but considered fleeting in the face of almighty **creation**...

_Like a firework's display..._

Unfortunately, that very same analogy can be used to describe her life. Based on Plagg's job description for the black cat, Lady Noire is a re-usable dynamite... No wait. **A _disposable_ and re-usable fire cracker.** _She isn't a strong black cat, after all._ Fire crackers aren't useful, pretty outdated and not so lethal.

At least Lady Noire's whole theme can distract people, enough time to identify the source of the problem and create a solution. If the solution is too complex, she waits for her partner. She tries her best to minimize the damage in case Misterbug never finds the time to come over and do his miraculous cure.

Being a superhero doesn't mean being forced into the job. It's the choice whether to save someone or not. Anyone can be a hero if they find their own method to help others.

_They shouldn't be pressured to be good and do right all the time. **They were kids coming of age**. They have the right to make mistakes, be selfish and focus on themselves._

Marinette made her own system to helping others, through words and sacrifice. Marinette sets Alya, Adrien and Plagg at the top, followed by her parents and then friends.

Lady Noire established a priority system, through action and silence. Lady Noire sets Misterbug at the top, followed by the civilians of any gender, race or background.

* * *

(Beep)

_When priority gets skewed..._

Lady Noire has a split second decision as the akuma lets out another destructive beam: **let the beam hit and kill one individual she knows from heart** or **let the beam hit a building and have several hundred citizens die/get injured from the fall from the building?**

Her Logic tells her to choose the first, stating that Misterbug will cure everyone and this deed will minimize the collective trauma over the violent akuma attack. She's also in a timer, recently using [Cataclysm] to destroy the amok's limbs. The amok is incapacitated but not the akuma. _She did enough. Lady Noire only has to wait for Misterbug to come_

**_But_ **

Her Heart tells her to make another choice, unwilling to see anyone die despite her identity at risk. The akuma's target is no ordinary civilian. Marinette knows him. It is Adrien, the love of her life ~~regardless of the circumstance~~. _Adrien would save Marinette if he were chosen as the black cat. Marinette cannot let Alya, Adrien and Plagg fall into any harm._

_[Lady Noire reverts to Marinette logic]_

The third choice is a choice Misterbug would never approve of her - The choice to sacrifice oneself for the sake of another. Even if she did this for Misterbug's sake, the crimson hero hated it.

Misterbug hates being alone and working alone. He doesn't understand she can be replaced, doesn't comprehend that the ladybug holder can function without the black cat holder for a few more rounds before breaking down. The black cat can be replaced, although not easily. The Guardian released the miraculous in a set, easier to sync and faster to defeat the enemies along the path. Between the ladybug and black cat, it is the black cat that endures risks and is also the first to expectantly fall. Destruction is easily understood compared to creation.

_**Still** _

**That doesn't change the fact she broke a promise.**

Taking the third choice will be a terrible mistake, but a mistake her heart and mind consented to the idea.

[Reckless, foolish and completely avoidable.]

Holding Adrien by the waist with one arm, Lady Noire made a decision to save him.

Blocking the teenager with her body is the only choice in the menu, considering the akuma beam has a huge range to the point of destroying the pavement and obliterating several vehicles. Lady Noire is also glad her suit was able to take 4/5 of the damage. The other 1/5 managed to pierce through her skin and maybe more?

She doesn't notice with the pain overriding her thoughts, vision blacking for several seconds. She might have screamed or maybe she didn't.

_Akuma battles last less than ten minutes. Akuma and Amok battle less than thirty minutes. The exceptions are when the enemies are the discreet type **and now, the dangerous ones**._

She continues to hold the blonde, staring at gold as her limbs decide to disobey her. Paralyzed from pain or shock, Lady Noire needs to move. She's broken the promise of **not being reckless.** Soon, she will break the promise of **being there for her partner when needed** and he'll believe she's breaking the promise **of not abandoning him**.

(Beep)

The promises she vows on the Eiffel Tower is crashing down one by one, eventually losing the friendship that comes with it.

* * *

(Beep)

The last beep before her transformation wears off.

"..." Lady Noire can't move. Apparently, the blast did something to her back... Spinal cord? Not sure exactly. Legs don't work anymore.

"Hold on, m'lady." Adrien is carrying her to safety, saying something but she can't really focus with her life dripping down onto the destroyed debris.

"..." She can move her head, a little. She can also smell the scent of iron and smoke. She can see and hear, but isn't sure what she's exactly seeing or understand what sounds are directed at her. Adrien is crying. She's never seen Adrien crying before. It must be her mind playing tricks on her. 'I would never make Adrien cry.'

"H...ey...?" Lady Noire spoke, brain finally working on her favor. Adrien is bringing her somewhere, but she has a job to do... Wait. She's handicapped. That only means there's one thing left to do.

"A...drien...?" Lady Noire asked again, staring at his chin since he's searching for someplace/someone.

...

The transformation worn off and Marinette struggles to raise her hand to remove the ring. She still can't move for reasons beyond her. She honestly goofed big time. Her identity is obviously compromised with the injury sustained in both identities. There goes another promise, revealing her identity to the guy Misterbug is jealous on.

"Adrien." Marinette hissed weakly, tugging the ring on her index finger. " _Stop._ "

"No! We're almost there." Adrien refused, cradling her close.

"Don't... Care." Marinette might have lost a shoe along the way with how fast Adrien is running. Her head feels light as she lightly taps Adrien's chest. "Akuma."

"As if I didn't know tha..." Adrien finally looked down and Marinette tapped her finger on his chest. His voice cracked, fingers tightened its grip on her arm and thigh. "Marinette?"

"Surprise surprise." Plagg commented, resting on her forehead with the weight there. "Any idea for my temporary holder, buttercup?"

"Plagg." Marinette laughs softly with her eyes closed, tired and frustrated at herself. This must be so disappointing for her number one fan to see his hero none other than ordinary Marinette. 'Not like it matters anymore.'

"Take the ring." Marinette muttered and Adrien refused to stop, still running to some place. He's speaking too fast. Saying so many words for her mind to begin processing. Marinette said the fact, clearly worried for her other partner than this male's concern. "Bug needs his cat."

"Damn straight." Plagg chuckled and Marinette doesn't get why she can hear Plagg so clearly and not-

"Because I'm your kwami." Plagg answered back and Marinette made a sad attempt to roll her eyes.

"Convince him..." Marinette can't stay awake any longer. Something is tempting her to sleep. Sleep sounds great. She should definitely sleep... Maybe she'll wake up good as new tomorrow.

"On what? Dropping you and letting him choose another kitten for the job?" Plagg asked as Marinette can feel something cold dripping from above. "Pretty sure you're gonna die, Bread."

"Yes..." Marinette can hear Plagg and Adrien argue, but she decides to look at the skies. _Death huh...?_

'It's worth it.' Marinette supposes. The memories she shared with her friends, the accomplishments she offered to her parents, the presents she's given to various friends and foes... Once she removes the ring, Plagg won't be able to regulate her condition. 'I could die for real.'

(An explosion at a distance)

"Paris needs... Its cat..." Marinette whispered, finding resolution. Adrien is doing this because there is a chance to save her. If she removes that hope, if she can extinguish it... Then Adrien can move on. Adrien can be the black cat or find someone to be the black cat and save Paris.

'Save Paris.' Marinette thought, removing the ring from her finger as soon as Adrien enters a shop. She's scared of dying but she's more scared of seeing other people die because of her. Feeling Plagg vanish from her forehead, Marinette feels the pressure begin to fall on her.

"Sorry..." Marinette rejects the miraculous to disconnect from Plagg, feeling all magic leave her. This was ideal. The akumatized weapon can't easily broken. Misterbug needs cataclysm. The Ladybug needs the black cat for this round.

Her body begins to shut down in a rapid rate, seeing forest green eyes as the last color. It reminds her of Misterbug. _He must be angry at her for being late._ Marinette smiles at the thought.

'At least Misterbug won't give me an earful.'


End file.
